


Valentine's Day In Asgardian Style 神域特式情人节

by sixdrops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor想要学中庭的习俗过情人节。但Loki总有办法搞砸。好在Thor也有办法能修正它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day In Asgardian Style 神域特式情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文。是说我当年脑洞怎么长的？？  
> 这是一篇很奇怪的文。真的……

自从索尔与中庭的联系日渐密切开始，神域便渐渐流行起中庭的一些玩意儿，其中之一便是中庭的节日们。有一些节日，其实起始于阿斯加德——比如说圣诞节，圣诞老人的形象据说便是来自于众神之父奥丁，众神接受起来自然毫无压力，显然不少人都乐于在家中摆上一个圣诞老人玩偶，同时想象着奥丁穿上红色大衣戴着红色尖顶帽的样子，并忍不住吃吃发笑。至于另一些，则要感谢爱情的伟大力量——什么东西一旦和恋爱扯上了关系，连奥丁都没法抵抗它。2月14情人节就如同它所处的这个时节一般带着嫩芽的清香和春花的芬芳，一时间阿斯加德少女们心中的情思像涌动的春潮，使得这个节日春风拂过大地一样迅速地流行起来。

雷神索尔这些天一直呆在中庭忙活一些事情，直到前一夜刚刚回家。而当他一早醒来，就发现自己简直被包围在了一片巧克力的海洋里。他甚至没法下床，因为女神们甚至连他的靴子也没放过——那里面也被塞满了各色的巧克力。索尔很怀疑她们是将圣诞节要在袜子里放礼物的风俗弄混了。

虽然情况有些夸张，但老实说，这倒不是什么出乎意料的事情。毕竟索尔，金宫的大王子，阿斯加德的第一勇士，从来都是神域的宠儿。没有人能抵御他高大强壮的身形所赋有的魅力，几乎所有的女神都迷恋他那比阳光还耀眼的金发，平日里她们便热衷于穿着各色裙装在雷神周围搔首弄姿，只求他那比天海还蓝的眼神能看自己一眼。这样一个表达爱慕的机会里，她们又怎么会错过表现自己的机会呢。

于是索尔只得找来侍者帮忙。仆役们听从王子的命令将巧克力们分门别类：奶油巧克力，纯巧克力，臻仁巧克力，杏仁巧克力，牛奶巧克力……粉色的草莓巧克力特别需要注意，它很可能掺了催情魔药——类似的把戏洛基已经在索尔身上试验过了，那是一个粉色的鸡腿，索尔简直不敢相信当时的自己竟然真的认为世界上有“法国特制草莓甜心焗芝士鸡腿”这种东西，至于吃下去的后果，索尔只能说，幸好给他施这个把戏的人是洛基。而洛基嘛，他也算是自作自受——无论如何，索尔都不想再尝试一次了，呃，至少，不要在自己猝不及防的时候再尝试一次了。

然而这些甜蜜的、本就令神头疼的礼物们，在某一瞬间，突然都变成了鸭子。

对，鸭子。活生生、毛茸茸、嘎嘎叫、走路摇摇摆摆、会掉毛的鸭子。几千几百的巧克力啊，就这么“噗”地一下，无一幸免的全都变成了成百上千的鸭子。

仆役们都傻住了。那些鸭子的嘎嘎大合唱几乎掀翻了金宫的屋顶，同时以摇摇摆摆的舞步互相推搡着，完全将原本的主人——那些仰慕索尔的少女们之间的争风吃醋表现得淋漓尽致，它们毫不留情地不停用嘴、翅膀和脚互相攻击，这使得索尔房间里散落的鸭毛不断成指数上升，周围的仆役们只得一边打着喷嚏一边手忙脚乱地捉鸭——但可惜没见什么成效。鸭子没捉到几只，倒是不少仆役被鸭子们围攻得人仰马翻满地打滚，它们显然很乐意享受鸭掌踩在人脸上的感觉，而“鸭嘴亲吻”显然也是应景的情人节礼数。嘎嘎声里很快又混进了侍者们吃痛的嗷嗷叫声，随之而来的还有……更多、更多的鸭毛。

“这到底是怎么回事！！”从惊讶中回过神来的索尔大吼到。米奥尼尔就握在他的手上，不过这时候就算是神锤也起不到什么作用。他总不能唤来一道闪电，把它们都变成烤鸭……万一不慎点燃了地板和窗帘，他妈妈芙丽佳可饶不了他。索尔宁愿让鸭子在他耳边闹一天，也不愿面对神后的训诫。毕竟，咳，天下的母亲哪有不唠叨的呢，就算是神后也不能免俗。特别是从神兄弟在中庭大闹一场、洛基终于回来之后，芙丽佳的嘴上功力大有愈来愈强之势。有银舌头的可不是索尔，比起有着能转移母亲注意力的种种甜言蜜语的弟弟，索尔对母亲唠叨的防御力几乎完全为零。

这场闹剧的始作俑者倒是完全没试图掩盖自己的嫌疑。恶作剧之神，雷神的弟弟洛基从混乱之初便出现在了哥哥的房间里。他此刻躲在一根雕花金柱后面，扶着柱子笑得前仰后合，完全没有来帮忙收拾残局的意思，更别提一丝丝的愧疚了。

索尔本该在此时严厉的批评这个弟弟，也许还该把他拎到练武场好好敲打敲打。他真的该这么做的，考虑到这个弟弟刚刚被父王批准恢复了魔力不久，便又固态重萌来找他的麻烦。但是索尔实在是太久没有看到洛基笑得这么开心的样子了，所以他忍不住看着洛基露出一个无声的笑，然后醒悟过来自己眼前有更重要的事情要做。

当洛基好不容易笑够了直起身来，就发现索尔在鸭群中混战。

“你在……”洛基疑惑地发问，无奈嘎嘎声和惨叫声大合奏仍在继续，完全淹没了他想说的话。

雷神不停地捉了鸭子又放掉，似乎在它们之中寻找着什么。与此同时，鸭子大军终于找到了突破口，它们用嘴巴啄开了阳台门，扑棱棱地嘎嘎叫着往外逃，纷纷从索尔的阳台半跳半飞的蹿了出去，像是打破了桎梏的奴役，投奔到向往已久的无上的自由中去了。而它们革命的胜利代价就是，各类尖叫声随着它们的逃亡方向散播开来。

很快只剩下最后一只鸭子了。它半秃着，有一边的翅膀特别长，直提溜到地上去，走起路来还一瘸一拐的。索尔却像看到什么珍宝一样，紧张地向它扑过去，惊得这只丑鸭子粗噶地惊叫起来，同时毛又吓脱了不少。在狠狠啄了索尔额头两下之后，这位身残志坚的勇士最终毅然决然地从阳台跳了下去。

而索尔——洛基惊讶地注意到——在这一刻突然变得消沉起来，他全身都因为和鸭子的搏斗变得乱糟糟的，头发上还沾满了鸭子毛，肩膀也耷拉下去，像是充满了失望和委屈。自从500年前他第一次试着举起米奥尼尔以失败告终之后，洛基不记得再有看过他变成这个样子（当然，洛基逃家期间的索尔不算，那时候雷神的情绪比起这会又要更糟糕一些……好吧，糟糕得多）。

“咳，怎么了？”洛基开口问到，这会儿鸭子们愈行愈远，仆人们也一路追着鸭子跑了，终于没有人再打断他说话。

索尔没说话，只是看了洛基一眼，继续垂头丧气地坐在地上生闷气。

“哦，”洛基不由得也有些不高兴，言语也变得带了刺，“怎么，大王子陛下是舍不得女神们的爱心巧克力。不过我相信只要您想要，那些女神们会很愿意立马再送一份过来的。”

“……我不是在意那些巧克力。”索尔终于出了声儿，小声嘟囔着，“但是最后那只……我是说，我觉得最后那只鸭子本来，应该是我从中庭带回来的巧克力。”

“啊哈，我明白了，”洛基扯出一个微笑，但是看起来却像是想把索尔撕了的样子，“原来是简福斯特小姐的礼物？那还真是抱歉了。我应当现在就从阳台冲出去，替你捉回那只丑鸭子吗？相信它原来的样子也和它鸭子的模样一般富有创意。”

“不，我不是那个意思！你得听人把话说完，弟弟。”雷神涨红了脸急急地说道，洛基冲他翻了个白眼，“那个巧克力不是别人送给我的礼物。事实上……它……它……它是……”

“它什么？”洛基抱着臂皱着眉看着陷入口吃中的索尔。

“它……嗯。其实前两天我去中庭，是去学做巧克力的。我，我上次听史塔克给我详细解说了情人节，我知道巧克力是一种很好吃的甜食，在这一天作为礼物非常适合。娜塔莎说，亲自做的情人节巧克力才是最好的，所以，所以我向她请教了一下……”

在平时，索尔的声音总是轰隆隆的不亚于真正的雷声。但此时他不由得越说越小声。洛基一直没有回应，面无表情地看着他。最后索尔不由得垂下头去，彻底没了声响。

沉默持续了好一会儿。然后洛基微微清了清嗓子。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢。它什么？”

邪神的声音不知为何变得很轻。索尔不确定弟弟还有没有在生气。

“它……原本是我想送给你的礼物。”索尔叹了口气。

然后他抬起头，向弟弟摊开手掌。

“不过，托你的福，现在只剩下这些了。”

他没有抓到那只鸭子，当然啦。所以此刻躺在他掌心的只剩他最后从那只鸭子身上拽下来的、七零八落的一把鸭毛。

洛基愣了一下，然后发出了“噗”的一声轻笑。那像是一个开关，郁闷的氛围一扫而光，他俩终于都憋不住笑了起来。洛基笑得身子都有些发软，一下坐到了索尔旁边的地毯上。索尔也笑得浑身发颤，手里的鸭毛一时撒得到处都是。

“你还能把它们变回来吗？我是说，这些鸭毛。”等他们终于笑够了，索尔问到。

“也许可以，”洛基歪着头，向他嘲弄地眨眨眼，“不过就算可以我也不想吃那样的巧克力。绝对不要。特别是目睹了你那只鸭子的高贵尊荣之后。而且我坚信你留下的那些羽毛里，有一部分是出自那只可怜的鸭子的……咳，臀部。”

索尔详装生气地开始挠洛基的痒痒。两人再次笑做一团。洛基总显得过于苍白的脸甚至因为今天连续的发笑泛出了红晕。雷神看着倒在自己肩头的弟弟，想着之前和他在中庭拔剑相向的那个邪神，不知道哪个更加不真实一些。这让他再次意识到——他们真的很久，很久没有这么快乐过了。

“嘿，你知道吗，弟弟。其实情人节不一定要送巧克力，”索尔突然开口说到，洛基此刻正看着他，绿色的眸子闪着疑问——千百年来，在索尔眼里，它们都一如既往的清澈美好，“斯塔克还教了我些别的。比巧克力还要好。说不定比你最喜欢的布丁还要好。”

洛基显然有什么想要说的。不过索尔没有给他机会。他在银舌头得以再次发挥功力之前，托住邪神修长的颈项——那是他一千年里早已熟稔的动作。

周围是散落的鸭毛们，甚至雷神的头上都沾满了鸭绒。房间里的各种摆设也因为先前鸭子们的暴乱弄得乱七八糟一片狼藉。然而如果要让缺少情商的雷神定义一个发生在自己身上的最浪漫的场景，那么便是现在了。

——他低头亲吻了他。

那是他一千年里忘记做的、现在却再不想错过的事情。

  
  
  
尾声：  
  


神域又刮起了奇怪的风潮。

索尔不明白，为什么那场情人节的风波最后会衍生出“在鸭毛的包围中亲吻的情侣便会得到爱神的庇佑，从此天长地久白头偕老”这样的传闻。

拜托，那天的闹剧之后，两兄弟可是被老妈芙丽佳一顿好骂。这到底是哪门子的庇佑啊？

更重要的是，奥丁的胡子！他头盔上的那两对，真的、真的不是鸭翅膀！那也不是什么身为爱神之子特有的标志！

                        
          
  


-END-

  
  
两个小注释：  
1.圣诞老人Santa的传说其实来自多方面混杂。其中一个说法就是Santa其实就是奥丁。  
2.北欧神话的爱神是芙丽佳，她主宰婚姻。


End file.
